High integrity systems need to exchange data that is guaranteed to be accurate and valid. In critical applications, the propagation of erroneous data can be hazardous. High integrity systems use different methods to ensure the data exchanged is accurate. These methods include voting schemes such as triple-mode redundancy and command-monitor configurations. However, for all of these implementations, the data is checked as it is transferred, so the detection of an error event occurs after the data has been sent.
Accordingly, it is desirable to modify the data transfer mechanism to address these issues. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.